


Blaine Anderson: High School Deviant

by vrtx910



Category: Glee
Genre: Bisexual Finn Hudson, Bisexual Sam Evans, Body Worship, Casual Sex, Glory Hole, Gym Sex, High School, Jock Straps, Locker Room, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Rimming, Step-Brothers, Step-Sibling Incest, Sweat, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrtx910/pseuds/vrtx910
Summary: Blaine has sex for money, meaning he’s let a ton of guys from McKinley High have a go at his ass. Among those are some of his friends from Glee Club, but they get special discounts.orBlaine is basically a prostitute and ends up fucking all his friends.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Everyone, Blaine Anderson/Finn Hudson, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Mike Chang, Blaine Anderson/Noah Puckerman, Blaine Anderson/Rory Flanagan, Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans, Blaine Anderson/Will Schuester, Finn Hudson/Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson/Will Schuester, Mike Chang/Finn Hudson, Sam Evans/Finn Hudson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	1. Jock Favors (Blaine x Puck)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puck wants some favors from Blaine.

It was a regular, boring day at school and Blaine had been absolutely zonked all day, literally struggling to stay awake. They were in geometry, so of course he was dozing off. The bell ringing startled him and he jumped up, slowly moving to pack up his things as the rest of the class left around him.

As he was walking by, Puck dropped a note on Blaine’s desk and continued walking. Blaine, confused, unfolded it. It read: “Meet me at the locker room after school - P”. Blaine smiled and jumped out of his desk, having an idea in his mind of what the jock could want.

Later, after the final bell rang, Blaine left class and made his way to the boys’ locker room. He walked in and spotted Puck sitting there, waiting on him.

“Heyyy big boy! So, why’d you invite me in here?” Blaine smiled as he set his backpack down.  
“Okay, first things first, I’m not gay, okay? But... I heard you give the best BJ’s in the whole school.”  
Blaine giggled to himself. “Right... well, I’m not sure if I’m as good as Finn, but I guess not many guys are lucky enough to have gotten head from him.”

Puck decided to ignore the fact that Blaine had gotten a blowjob from his best friend and continued with his plan.  
“So, what, do I like, pay you or something?”  
“Well, usually you would but I make exceptions for members of Glee Club.”  
Puck smiled as Blaine inched closer to him. “Sweet.”

Puck took off his shirt and threw it to the side, Blaine silently admiring his abs and muscular arms. He then unbuckled his pants and pulled them down, leaving him only on a jockstrap. Blaine licked his lips staring at Puck’s bulge as Puck sat down. Blaine got on his knees in front of the jock and started licking at the bulge in his underwear, taking a deep inhale as well to savor the scent of Puck’s sweaty lower half. 

Blaine slid down the elastic on the jockstrap until Puck’s cock jumped out, rock hard and leaking precum. Obviously he didn’t have a tape with him, but if he had to guess he’d say that dick was around 8.5 inches. Slightly bigger than Finn’s, and not as long as Sam’s but way thicker. Being Jewish, he was also uncut.

Blaine nearly drooled as he began to stroke the muscular boy’s huge cock. “I’ve never sucked off an uncut guy before,” he said before licking down the shaft. “I get that a lot,” Puck responded before moaning as Blaine took one of his balls into his mouth.

Blaine licked and sucked on Puck’s dark hairy ballsack as he savored the sweaty taste and the deep groans coming from the muscular boy, still slowly stroking his thick, uncut cock. Before long, Blaine was pulling off and hungry for the main course of his meal. Puck’s delicious cock.

Blaine teased him by flicking his tongue around the cockhead, slurping up Puck’s copious amounts of precum, before feasting on the huge member, shoving it all down his throat. Fuck, it tasted better than even Sam’s cock, and that was saying something.

Blaine gagged and choked on Puck’s giant cock, slurping at it and sucking it like it was the only way to stay alive. He pulled off and licked the shaft as he stroked the muscular boy, before taking it all down his throat again.

Soon, Blaine pulled off and panted like a dog, leaving a trail of spit leading from his mouth to Puck’s cock. Fitting, since he was as horny as one. He hastily pulled off his shirt and unbuckled his pants, freeing his cock before telling Puck to lift his legs.

“With all due respect, Anderson, I’m not exactly the bottom type. I thought that I’d be the one doing the fucking.”  
“No, I know you’re not- I’m not-“ Blaine sighed. “Just trust me.”  
Puck hesitated before finally picking up his legs and holding them up as Blaine went back to stroking his cock, the jock’s ass now out in the open as Blaine stared at it. He admired the musk and scent of Puck’s ass, leaning in closer and taking a whiff of it. Before he knew what was going on, Puck’s hole was violated by Blaine’s warm tongue, delicately licking the rim before plunging deep into the muscular boy’s sweaty ass.

“F-fuck! Oh god that’s-“ Puck struggled to make out words as he was overwhelmed by the new sensation of being eaten out for the first time. Blaine hungrily lapped at the boy’s hole, making out with it. He savored the smell and taste of his ass, as well as the sound of Puck’s moans all at once. He shoved his tongue deeper and deeper into the boy’s ass with each lick, loving the taste and drooling all over the place.

He finally lifted off, licking his lips and giving Puck’s ass one last kiss before standing up again. “I bet a girl’s never done that to you, huh?”  
“Fuck, no... that was awesome.”  
Blaine, now fully nude, stood in front of Puck, just admiring his body and the Eiffel Tower cock that stood before him. He soon climbed onto the boy’s lap, positioning himself over his cock and slowly lowering himself onto it.

“O-oh! Holy fuck! Feels b-bigger than I thought it would, mmm...” Blaine groaned as he began to ride Puck’s huge cock. “Fuck! Yeah that’s it! Fuck me!” Blaine said, halfway down his cock. Puck began thrusting into Blaine, fucking him and forcing more of the huge member into his tight hole. 

Blaine moaned as he rode the jock’s fat dick, loving the way it felt. Meanwhile Puck was taking deep breaths and grunting, balls deep inside the boy’s ass. Blaine bounce up and down on Puck’s cock as his balls slapped against his ass, making him leak precum all over the place. Puck’s precum was also filling up Blaine’s ass and dripping all around his cock, down onto his balls and thighs. 

“Your ass is fuckin’ amazing, Anderson,” Puck groaned as he continued to fuck Blaine and feel the smaller boy riding his thick uncut cock. “T-thanks! Fuck! Your cock is-“ Blaine was going to compliment him back but suddenly Puck thrusted up into him, harder than before, ending up hitting his prostate and giving him an overwhelming amount of pleasure.

“Oh my god! Fuck yeah! I love you, Puck! I love your cock! Pound me, fuck me, mmph!!” Blaine whined, being fucked senseless by the stronger boy. Blaine forced Puck into a kiss and unexpectedly, he moaned into it and ravaged the bottom boy’s tongue. After pulling off, Puck spit in Blaine’s mouth as he held his throat. “Fuck, I liked that. Do it again,” Blaine said. Puck smiled and spit into his mouth again, displaying his dominance.

“God, I’m about to cum,” Puck huffed as he continued pounding Blaine. Blaine moaned, “fuck yes! I need it! Cum inside me!” Blaine rode Puck with force as he neared climax. “Fuck- I’m! Gonna! Breed! You! Fucking! Fag!” Puck grunted as before finally reaching orgasm, his cock twitching and spasming as he filled Blaine’s ass with the entire load of his hot, virile, jock cum.

Blaine whined as Puck called him a fag, and that was the last straw for him. He loved being degraded and Puck’s cum was so deep into him that it was starting to make him cum. Blaine said nothing, unable to make out words and only whining as he shot his load all over Puck’s chest, riding him out until the two were finally finished cumming.

Blaine weakly climbed off, noticing how Puck’s chest was covered in cum, the muscular boy now leaning back, tired and breathing heavily. “Sorry,” Blaine said with a chuckle, getting down and licking up all of his own cum from Puck’s chest.

“Was it good? Was I good?” Blaine said, and Puck could only respond with a nod and a groan. Blaine reached into his backpack and pulled out a fairly large buttplug, shoving it into his ass, keeping Puck’s cum right there in place where it wouldn’t leak. “Thanks, man,” Puck said, weakly, giving Blaine a high five before he got up and started dressing again. 

“I’ll see you around, Puckerman. Oh, and, I hope you don’t mind if I tell Finn and Sam about this. I’m sure they won’t mind.” Puck didn’t get the chance to respond before Blaine practically bolted out of the locker room, filled with adrenaline as he picked up his phone to text Sam about their encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What would you guys like to see next? I was thinking Mr. Schue, maybe Mike Chang. Or even a gangbang with the Warblers? Idk :P


	2. Getting Finn Addicted (Blaine x Finn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine convinces Finn to try something new.

“Come on, Finn. It’s fun. It feels amazing. No one’s gonna know it’s you. Plus, we’ll split the profits. Easy money!”  
Blaine excitedly dragged Finn into the bathroom stall as the two of them got down on their knees.   
“I don’t know, man. I mean, everyone knows you’re gay, but I haven’t told anyone except you that I’m into guys.”  
“Like I said, no one is gonna know. You’ll be perfectly fine! I have a strict no-peeking policy. If they do I charge extra.”

Finn thought about it for a bit. It did sound pretty dope getting to give head to a ton of guys at school, AND getting paid for it, but on the other hand, what would happen if one of his friends walked in and caught him there. Sam? Puck? After weighing the pros and cons, he finally decided to give in.

“Fine. I’ll do it.”  
“Great!” Blaine practically jumped up and down with joy.  
They both heard the bell ring. “Okay, it’s lunch hour, which means at any second, guys are gonna start coming through that door ready to get their rocks off, so be ready. I’m gonna let you do the honors this time.”  
“Wait, what? You’re not gonna help me out?”  
Blaine rolled his eyes. “Fine. I’ll blow the first customer and you do the rest.”

Finn gulped as he heard the door open and slam shut. The first boy walked over to the stall and stood up at the gloryhole. “You’re missing out. Mike’s hung as fuck,” Blaine whispered in Finn’s ear before five dollars fell through the hole, followed by a huge brown, uncut, bulging asian cock. Blaine teased a bit, licking around the foreskin and tip of Mike’s cock before taking it all in his mouth.

Finn watched in awe as Blaine took all 8 inches of Mike Chang’s huge cock down his throat, choking and gagging on the huge member. Blaine was sucking the life out of him, Finn could see that Mike’s knees were quivering as he was getting blown. Before long, he was shooting thick ropes of cum, spurting his semen all over Blaine’s face as the boy licked it up and swallowed it down.

“Come again!” Blaine said as Mike tucked his cock back in and left the bathroom. “Fuck, his cum tastes amazing.” Soon, another boy walked in, and Blaine patted Finn on the back. “This one’s all yours, buddy.” The boy dropped a $5 bill in before sticking his huge, hard, leaking cock through the hole. 

“Holy shit, that’s Sam! This is gonna be so hot to watch,” Blaine whispered as Finn grabbed his cock. He licked up and down on it, not having any experience with sucking cock except for Blaine’s. He took the tip of his friend’s dick in his mouth, and Sam moaned from behind the stall as he felt the warm mouth running over his hard member.

Finn struggled to get it down, but went deeper with each time he sucked on it, eventually getting it about halfway down. Sam’s cock was so thick and long that it was hard to get it all the way down. Finn had no idea how Blaine managed to do it with Mike. Eventually, Finn felt Sam’s cock getting tense and new he was about to cum.

Finn was going to jerk him off to where none of it would get on him, but before he had the chance to pull away, Sam spurted his load, shooting him right in the face. Finn’s face was covered in his friend’s load and he accidentally licked some of it up.

After Sam walked out, Blaine giggled and give Finn a pat on the back. “You did good! Tastes good, right?” Finn shrugged before Blaine pulled him in, licking Sam’s cum off of his face sensually before the next boy walked in the restroom.

Finn sucked him off, letting him cum on his face as well. He sucked off guy after guy that came in, becoming almost addicted to sucking cock and the delicious taste of cum. There must have been at least twenty customers that came and went, and Finn’s face was completely covered in cum. Blaine watched, incredibly aroused as his jock friend had the cum of his teammates all over him.

“Blaine... this is great but my jaw hurts.”  
Blaine sighed. “Come on, lunch period is almost over. You’ll get through it.”  
“No, it hurts, like, really bad.”  
“Maybe this’ll help.” Blaine pulled Finn into a kiss. Their tongues mashed together as the pair made out and sucked each other’s mouths, passionately kissing one another. Blaine pulled off. “Yeah... that helped.”

Soon, another customer walked in and the door slammed shut. He walked over to the gloryhole and stuck his 7 inch cock though without giving any money. “Blaine? It’s me.” Finn froze. The voice coming from the other end was Kurt. His stepbrother. A giant smile formed on Blaine’s face as he responded. “Right away, babe!”

Blaine practically shoved Finn’s head onto Kurt’s cock, making him gag and choke, sputtering onto his dick. He loved blowing Kurt, taking his entire cock into his mouth and sucking on it like he needed it to survive. He didn’t even think about it differently because it was his stepbrother. He was addicted to cock now and he needed it, he didn’t care who it belonged to, he was a complete cockslut. 

He intently sucked Kurt’s dick and jerked him off, loving the sound of his stepbrother’s moans as he was blown, feeling Finn’s warm mouth all over his thick member. Blaine was very aroused as well and started palming himself, not being able to resist the sight of Finn sucking off his brother.

Finn drooled as he blew Kurt, and soon sensed that he was about to cum. Kurt moaned and came, shooting his load right all over Finn’s face, coating him with delicious white cum. Finn pulled off and started licking all of the cum off of his face as Blaine said “bye! I’ll see you later!” before kissing Finn again.

“Wow. I can’t believe I just did that. I just swallowed my own stepbrother’s cum.”  
“Well, I can’t speak for you but I, for one, thought it was hot as fuck. This next customer should be our last for the day. Although I’m not sure you’ll want to leave.” Blaine chuckled before collecting himself as he heard the door open. The man who walked in looked older, he was wearing dress pants and really nice looking shoes for some reason. Finn thought nothing of it, he was just ready to suck more cock.

The man tossed some money in the hole and stuck his gardening cock through. Finn gulped as he saw how big it was, around 11 inches. He knew he’d struggle to take all of it. Then the man spoke. “Just the usual, Blaine.” Finn couldn’t believe what he was hearing. It was Mr. Schue’s voice. He looked over to Blaine in shock, who was practically jumping up and down with excitement. “What are you waiting for?” Blaine mouthed to Finn.

Finn gulped once again and licked the tip of Mr. Schue’s cock, before taking it in his mouth and beginning to suck on the hard member. He couldn’t believe what was happening. He just sucked off his stepbrother and now he was sucking off his teacher. Blaine really did turn him into a slut. He was already choking on Mr. Schue’s giant cock before he felt Blaine’s hand push him all the way down onto the 11 inch member. He sputtered all over the older man’s cock, tears flowing from his eyes before getting a grip and recovering. He went straight back to intently sucking his teacher’s fat dick.

“Fuck yeah, that’s it, Blaine...” Mr. Schue moaned from behind the stall, having no idea that the one who was actually blowing him was the star quarterback of the football team. He didn’t know how to explain it, but he LOVED sucking his teacher’s cock. Maybe it was the taboo of it, the fact that Mr. Schue was twenty years his senior. Or maybe it was just that he had a massive cock. Either way, Finn knew he needed to seduce him some other time as well.

He sucked and sucked, until eventually his jaw started hurting and he could feel Mr. Schue about to cum. He jerked him off hard while he sucked his cock, wanting to make sure all of the cum got on his face. Before long, ropes of thick, white cum were coating Finn’s delicate face. He licked up as much as he could. Just as he finished, the bell rang.

“Thanks, Blaine. That was amazing. Now get back to class,” Mr. Schue said before zipping his pants and leaving. Blaine was laughing maniacally as he stood up. “Wow, man. Just a week ago I thought you were straight and now you’ve sucked off Mike, Sam, your stepbrother AND our teacher. Damn, I didn’t know you had that much slut in you Finn. It’s hot.”

Blaine opened the bathroom stall and left, leaving Finn to clean up the mess that was all over his face by licking it up himself.


	3. Sam Fuckin’ Evans... or Fucking Sam Evans (Blaine x Sam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine finally has some fun with Sam.

Blaine got off of the bus and walked into school. Looking around, he immediately spotted Sam in the hallway. His eyes made their way down to the boy’s nice, thick ass and he stared as Sam stood at his locker. He always thought Sam was attractive but today he was looking especially tasty. Without thinking, he smacked Sam’s ass through his jeans, making it just quiet enough to where nobody heard. Sam, confused, quickly turned to look at Blaine, who then grabbed him by the hand and led him to the boys’ restroom.

Before he knew it, Sam was pressed up against the wall in one of the stalls as Blaine violently made out with him, their tongues intertwining and lips all over each other’s. Sam managed to disconnect the two of them and pull out of the kiss for a second. “Woah, wait, what are we doing?”

“Well, I was thinking I could suck your nipples, maybe blow you and then you’d jackhammer me. Or we could do it the other way around if you’d like?”  
“I-I don’t know what to say, I-“  
Blaine grinned and leaned closer into Sam, whispering in his ear. “C’mon, big boy. You know you like it.”

“Well, um, I suppose I could try it out- your offer does sound pretty tempting-“  
“Top or bottom?”  
“Me? Oh, uh, top-“  
Before Sam even got out the last of his words, Blaine pulled him into a kiss again, taking off Sam’s letterman jacket and beginning to pull of his shirt. He couldn’t believe he was actually about to get fucked by Sam Evans. The hottest guy at school, whom everyone thought was straight.

Blaine moaned as he finally managed to rip Sam’s shirt off, like literally ripping it off from excitement. “Dude, what the fuck?” Blaine chuckled awkwardly. “Sorry, you can borrow mine. I have a jacket in my locker and I usually go shirtless under that anyways.”

Blaine worked his way down, kissing all over Sam’s body until he finally got to his nipples. They were thick, pink and juicy, just how Blaine liked them. He began sucking them, eliciting a huge moan from the taller boy. “Oh, shit...” Sam groaned, over the sound of Blaine suckling on his nipples. 

Soon, Blaine pulled his mouth off of Sam’s nipple and mashed their lips together as he kissed him hard. Sam leaned into the kiss, unbuckling his own jeans and pulling them down. Blaine’s mouth watered as he looked down at Sam’s underwear, tight, white briefs, and pulled down his own pants and underwear, freeing his own erection.

Blaine started feeling up on Sam, palming his cock through his briefs as Sam moaned quietly and spouted profanities.  
“You like that, big boy?”  
“Mmm... fuck.”  
Blaine kissed on Sam’s neck very passionately and intimately, working his way down until he got to Sam’s crotch. 

Now on his knees, he took a whiff of Sam’s underwear and moaned. They reeked but he fucking loved it. He pressed his nose right where Sam’s balls were before pulling the briefs down, freeing Sam’s throbbing cock. All 9 inches of his thick, hard, white member. Blaine ran his hand up Sam’s abs as he started blowing him, taking about half of him in his mouth before choking and slowing down.

Blaine sucked hard on Sam’s cock, making him moan as he put a hand on Blaine’s head, guiding him down. Blaine sucked off Sam like there was no tomorrow, going crazy on his cock, eventually getting it all down to the point that he was choking and crying just from sucking it. Sam didn’t even realize it but he was holding Blaine’s head on his cock hard, to the point where he had to pull off and wipe his mouth before starting to suck Sam’s balls. He took each of Sam’s thick, sweaty, plump balls in his mouth, one at a time, savoring Sam’s moans from above.

Blaine pulled off, standing up and pulling off his own shirt, hanging it on the stall door. Blaine turned around, bending over slightly, his ass almost touching Sam’s rock hard cock. Sam grabbed his dick and rubbed the tip against Blaine’s hole, spitting on it to lube him up. “Stop teasing, please... just fuck me, Sam.” With those words, Sam rammed his cock inside Blaine, making him moan with joy and pleasure. 

Sam started to thrust into him hard, knowing a thing or two about fucking from his experiences with girls, but this was way different. He’d never seen anyone as whiny and hungry for cock as Blaine. No matter how hard Sam fucked him, Blaine kept begging for him to go harder. Sam kept pounding him and Blaine kept whining and crying for the bigger boy’s huge cock, he couldn’t keep it in.

Sam enjoyed fucking Blaine more than any girl he’d messed around with, he knew he’d have to do this more often. Eventually, they heard the door open and Sam’s heart dropped. He knew if anyone caught them, he was done. Blaine quickly employed a trick that he learned, climbing up and holding onto Sam’s body so that his feet wouldn’t be seen, Sam’s dick still buried inside him. Sam covered his mouth, not wanting Blaine to make any noise no matter what.

Sam’s heart pounded out of his chest as he saw the pair of feet walking towards the stall. They stopped at the side of the stall and said “Sam? That you?” Sam recognized the voice as Puck’s, and he couldn’t tell if that was a relief or if that made it worse. “Yeah, it’s me. Just me.” “Oh, okay...” Puck said, before walking over to the urinal to take a piss. 

Sam was relieved and suddenly had a hot idea. He slowly eased his cock from Blaine’s hole, eliciting a slight moan which was muffled by Sam’s strong hand covering his mouth. Without warning, Sam slammed all 9 thick inches of his rock hard cock inside Blaine, making him want to scream, which he couldn’t do now that Sam was covering his mouth. He began to cry from the mixed pain and pleasure, feeling overstimulated, not being able to moan or cry out.

Blaine’s tears ran down onto Sam’s hand and that somehow turned him on even more, as he started to slam into Blaine slow and hard. Eventually, once Puck was out of the bathroom, he went full speed on Blaine, still gripping onto his body and holding his hand over his mouth. Blaine cried and struggled to moan as his noises were muffled. Sam noticed an unearthly amount of precum pooling on the bathroom floor, and he knew that Blaine was about to cum.

Blaine tried to whine from the overstimulation but he couldn’t. Suddenly, Sam nailed a particularly hard thrust into Blaine, which sent him over the edge. He spewed his cum everywhere, shooting rope after rope all over the opposite wall of the stall and the bathroom floor. He couldn’t make any noise so he just cried as he came, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling. Even after he came, Sam continued to fuck him, pounding into his abused hole.

At once, Sam came, shooting his thick load of cum deep inside Blaine’s tight hole, filling him up with his sexy jock spunk. After he finished cumming, he dropped Blaine onto the floor, cum leaking out of his poor, sore hole and tears all over his face. Blaine gasped and huffed before Sam said something. “Look at you, moaning, crying mess. Get down there and lick up your cum.” Blaine did as Sam told him, licking all of his hot semen off of the dirty bathroom floor, almost getting hard again from just how hot it was. 

Blaine really liked this dominant side of Sam but he didn’t say anything, barely able to speak from the intense fucking he just experienced. Sam smiled as he put on his pants and Blaine’s shirt, opening the stall door and beginning to walk out of the bathroom. “See you later, Blaine.” He waved to Blaine, who was lying there on the bathroom floor, all exposed, a cum-filled mess.


	4. Lucky Charms (Blaine x Rory)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine notices Rory’s into him and makes his move.

“Hey, buddy.” A hand hit the locker and Rory turned around to see Blaine cornering him. It was after gym, and all the boys were leaving. “Hey, Blaine. What’s up?” Rory smiled at the other boy, closing his locker and beginning to walk away. Blaine put another hand on the other side of the locker, trapping Rory in. Blaine had a menacing look on his face and Rory was beginning to get hard.

“Don’t play dumb, Flanagan. I’ve seen the way you look at me. And plus, you’re getting a hard on right now just from being close to me.” Rory had been crushing on Blaine since he moved to McKinley, and he knew Blaine fucked around with a lot of the boys in glee club, but he’d never seen this dominant side of him.

Blaine put a hand on Rory’s junk, eliciting a soft moan from the boy. “You’re new to America, so I think it’s fitting that I show you how us guys like to do things over here. Have you ever been fucked, Rory?” Rory gulped and shook his head. “Well, today’s you’re lucky day!” Blaine grabbed Rory and turned him around, slamming him onto the locker. Rory didn’t fight back, he’d dreamt of this moment ever since he transferred, although he assumed that Finn or Puck would be the ones to dominate him.

Blaine ripped off Rory’s shirt roughly and kneeled down behind him. He hastily pulled down Rory’s tight pants and underwear at the same time, revealing the foreign exchange student’s beautiful, plump ass. Blaine’s mouth started to water. “God... anybody ever tell how great your ass is, Rory?” Blaine said with a slap, before diving tongue first into Rory’s tight virgin hole.

Rory immediately began moaning and squirming as Blaine plunged his tongue into Rory’s asshole, then licking all up and down his crack, savoring the pure scent and taste. Blaine was used to eating sweaty, hairy asses (which he didn’t mind) but Rory was different. His ass was smooth, and it tasted sweet, which he wasn’t expecting. He continued to devour Rory’s tight hole, spitting on it and making sure to lube it up good. 

Soon, he stood up behind Rory, pulling down his pants first, followed by his briefs. His soft 6.5 incher flopped out, and he stroked it a few times to bring it to its full nearly 8 inch state. He spit on his thick cock and began pushing it into Rory’s wet hole, making him whine slightly. “You like that?” Blaine said, and all Rory could do was nod.

“Beg for it, slut. I wanna hear you begging me to fuck you,” Blaine said with a slap to Rory’s ass. “Fuck me Blaine, please, I want your big cock in me so bad! I-I need it, please, sir.” With those words, Blaine shoved all 8 inches of himself into Rory at once. Rory started moaning and groaning from the sensation, subconsciously pushing his ass back onto Blaine’s cock as well. “Harder, Blaine! Fuck...”

Blaine slammed as hard as he could into Rory’s ass, abusing his tight hole as he fucked the Irish boy. Blaine was enjoying Rory’s moans, however, they were getting pretty loud and he was scared someone might hear them. He improvised and picked up his underwear off the floor, stuffing them in Rory’s mouth as a gag to muffle his moans.

“Keep it down, slut.” Blaine grunted softly as he continued to ram his cock into Rory. “God, you’re so tight! Tighter than Kurt, but that’s probably because he’s taken every cock in the New Directions. Including Mr. Schue.” Rory got extremely turned on at the thought of Kurt getting plowed by his teacher and a large pool of precum dripped down onto the locker room floor.

Rory’s hard cock ached as he was fucked by Blaine, and he felt he was about to cum. Blaine pulled Rory’s hair and slapped his ass, pushing the smaller boy to his limit. Rory exploded as he orgasmed, shooting cum all over the locker and whimpering through Blaine’s underwear. 

His ass tightened as he came, making Blaine moan like crazy. He was about to cum as well. Soon enough, he shot his load deep inside Rory, filling him up with all his hot spunk as he slammed his dick into Rory the last few times. He slowly eased his cock out of Rory’s ass, making him whine. He took the underwear gag from Rory’s mouth and began to clean up, wiping the cum from his cock with Rory’s underwear.

“Hope that was good for you. You don’t know how good that ass felt.” Blaine smiled and pat Rory’s head, Rory still panting from the rough fucking he just received. “And hey, I can hook you up with any of the guys from Glee you’d like. Just call me.” Blaine said, giving him a note with his number on it. Blaine got dressed and winked at Rory, leaving the wrecked boy to clean himself up in the locker room.


	5. Boyfriend’s Stepbrother (Blaine x Finn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine can’t sleep, and needs Finn to help him out. Finn realizes he might have feelings for his stepbrother’s boyfriend.

Blaine checked the clock, it read 2:28 AM. He was having some trouble sleeping. He was shirtless in bed, over at the Hummel-Hudson household. He rolled over to see Kurt lying beside him, out like a light. He smirked to himself as he thought about the rough fucking he gave to Kurt which made him pass out, like he does after all their fuck sessions. Blaine got out of bed, putting on his shirt and pajama pants.

He walked downstairs, knowing Finn was down in the basement, the only other one awake. He wasn’t really thinking straight, and his horny and tired mind got the best of him. He decided he was gonna try to convince Finn to fuck him. He walked down to the basement, wincing as his bare feet walked across the cold cement floor. Finn was lifting weights, shirtless and in basketball shorts where you could really see the outline of his cock.

Blaine licked his lips as he watched the sweaty muscular boy workout. God, he wondered why he hadn’t tried to do something with him before. He waited silently for Finn to notice him. Soon enough, he did and said “Hey! What’s up?” “Oh, nothing. Just having some trouble sleeping. Kurt passed out earlier.”

“Yeah, I figured. I could hear you two even from down here. I guess Kurt’s a screamer,” Finn said with a chuckle. Blaine smiled back. “Yeah, that’s kinda embarrassing.” He was weirdly turned on by the fact that Finn could hear them. God, he wondered if Kurt’s dad could hear them too. “But I’m sure Kurt’s used to hearing you with other girls going at it.” Finn laughed a bit. “I wish. I haven’t had sex in like, a year. Lots of cold showers.”

As Finn said this, Blaine knew it was the perfect opportunity to make his move. “Damn. Sounds like you need someone to help you out.” He moved a bit closer to Finn. “Yeah, well, I don’t really have anyone to do that.” Blaine sighed, frustrated that Finn wasn’t catching on. He decided to just blurt out what he was wanting to say. “Finn, have you ever thought about doing something with a guy?”

A smile formed on Finn’s face. “Thought about it? I’ve done a LOT with other guys, Blaine, you don’t even know.” Blaine grinned and pulled Finn into a kiss, making out with him passionately as Finn started ripping his clothes off. Soon, he paused and pulled away. “But wait. Won’t Kurt be mad?” “Pssh. Mad? I bet he jerks off thinking about this exact scenario every night.” Blaine had a point. Finn shrugged and pulled Blaine back into the kiss, the two ravaging each other’s tongues.

Blaine felt up and down on Finn’s strong body, touching his meaty stomach and muscular chest. Finn pulled down Blaine’s pants, leaving him in his striped boxers, his erection bulging out. Finn palmed Blaine’s bulge, eliciting a loud moan from the boy. Blaine returned the favor, pulling down Finn’s shorts, only to reveal that he was going commando. Finn’s thick 8 inch cock fell out of his pants and Blaine stared at in awe.

Blaine dropped down to his knees, taking all of Finn in his mouth at once, much to Finn’s delight. “Oh, fuck yeah! You’re so good at sucking cock, Blaine!” Blaine would have thanked him for the compliment if he didn’t have 8 inches of him down his throat. Blaine sucked on his cock a bit more before pulling off and beginning to lick his balls. He sucked on both of Finn’s balls, making the bigger boy moan loudly.

After a few minutes of worshipping Finn’s balls, Blaine turned Finn around and spread his thick ass cheeks, revealing Finn’s tight, pink hole. Blaine wasted no time shoving his tongue in there and tasting Finn’s insides, loving how sweaty and musky his ass was. Finn moaned and gasped loudly as Blaine slobbered and tasted all around his crack, licking up all the sweat from his workout.

Blaine stood up and walked over to the couch they had in the basement. He laid down, lifting his legs and spreading his ass for Finn to see. “You wanna come fuck me, Finn?” Blaine said with a smirk. “God, do I.” Finn walked over to the couch, lining his cock up with Blaine’s ass. “Don’t hold back, I can take it.” Finn smiled and rammed all 8 inches of his cock inside Blaine, making him cry out with pleasure.

“Oh god, Finn! Your dick is so good... fuck!” Blaine yelled as he was pounded by Finn. Finn really went hard on him, slamming his cock inside Blaine as the smaller boy’s tight pink hole welcomed him. “This is the best pussy I’ve fucked! You’re so tight, baby!” Finn grunted and groaned as he pounded away at Blaine’s plump ass.

Finn slapped Blaine’s ass, making Blaine cry out again, Finn covering his mouth. Blaine looked at him with those puppy eyes and whined as he was fucked by his boyfriend’s stepbrother, gripping his hips and pushing his ass back onto Finn’s waist. Blaine tried to moan and beg for Finn’s cum, but his moans were muffled by Finn’s strong hand.

“Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum! You want my load in your ass, baby?” Blaine nodded excitedly and before long, Finn shot his load deep inside Blaine, filling him up with his warm spunk. Finn slammed one last time into him, hitting his prostate and making him cum. He shot his cum all over his own chest and Finn’s hand, some of it even getting in his own hair.

Finn eased his cock out of Blaine’s ass and admired how his cum poured out of the younger boy’s gaping hole. Finn pulled Blaine in for a passionate kiss, Blaine moaning into it and kissing him back.

Finn started to realize that maybe he was developing a little crush on Blaine. Before, he only fucked guys because it felt good, but this time he actually felt a connection. Like he had real feelings for Blaine, his stepbrother’s boyfriend.

The two of them curled up beside each other on the couch and cuddled as they fell asleep, knowing that Kurt would be the one to find them passed out and covered in cum in the morning.


End file.
